The Full Moon That Wasn't
by Patamon32
Summary: This is a what if story. What if on the night that Pettigrew was captured in Harrys 3rd year. What if there wasn't a full moon that night and Pettigrew as brought to the ministry, what would be different about Harrys life? Read and find out. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I know I didn't put much of one up in the thing but here is the summary. This is a what if story. What if in Harrys 3rd year, what if it wasn't a full moon that night they caught Pettigrew. And they brought him up to the school that night and Sirius was freed. What would be different about Harrys life?

Disclaimer: Its obvious I don't own Harry Potter so this is the only disclaimer I will put in this story.

The Full Moon That Wasn't Chapter 1

Sirius and Remus stood with their wands pointed at Scabbers

. They used the spell that would reveal that if it was a human or not. When the light vanished on the floor lay a rat face man on the floor.

"Hello Peter." Said Remus coldly.

Peter looked up at Remus and his eyes filled with tears. "Remus my old friend you got to save me! He is going to try and kill me."

Remus looked at him icily, if looks could kill Peter would be dead. "Why did you sell Lily and James to Voldemort! Did you know what you did! You not only sent a innocent man to Azkaban but you condemned Harry to a family who didn't love him!" He roared.

Sirius and Remus pointed their wands at Peter. "You should have known if Voldemort didn't kill you we would! Prepare to die Peter! This is for the hell that Harry has been through! Avad-!" He shouted.

Harry ran between them and Peter. "Stop!" He shouted.

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with pity in their eyes. "Harry you know this bastard is the reason why you don't have parents right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I know full well this slimeball is the reason why my parents are dead. But I don't think they would want their 2 best friends to be murderers for them. So we will take him to the Minister. He should still be up in the castle."

They stupefied Pettigrew and put him on a invisible stretcher. Harry, Sirius and Crookshanks came out of hte tree first, after Crookshanks hit the knot on the tree to freeze it. When they got outside they stood looking up at Hogwarts castle. Sirius turned to Harry, "I cant believe it for the first time in 12 years I will be a free man. It's all thanks to you and your friends Harry. Now, I don't know if you know this, but when you were born. I was named your godfather, which if you want you can come live with me. I know some of what the Dursleys did to you." He said.

Harry looked at him stunned, "Do you mean I can come live with you? That I won't have to go back to the Dursleys?" He asked excitedly.

Sirius smiled at him, "Yes you would have your own room and everything, and I promise you, you will never have to go to the Dursleys again."

While they were walking up to the castle they saw the entrance to the castle open up and a bunch of figures come out running toward them. At the front was Dumbledore with his wand out. But when they saw who was with them he stopped and his mouth was open and his eyes were sparkling with tears. "Peter Pettigrew? Its impossible. He was killed 12 years ago. Its got to be a fake."

The rest of the group that was with him stopped and looked at them, "What is going on! Who is that with you...Peter Pettigrew? Impossible!" Blustered Fudge. The others that were with him were, Professors Mcgonagoll, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid.

(Note: I changed one other thing also, Buckbeak never was killed. You will find out later why)

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and the others, "Minerva, Severus please scan Pettigrew to see if its the real one." When they did they turned to Dumbledore and said, "It is him Albus. It's him! Why is he here?"

Fudge looked on and said, "But it can't be, it just can't be. That would mean that we imprisoned someone that was innocent for 12 years." He looked at the ground in shame.

Dumbledore looked at Fudge and smiled weakly, "Then you know what this means I suppose. You have have a press conference about our findings here. Which means Sirius is free and cleared of all charges right?" He asked.

Fudge nodded and looked back at the castle, "Yes, yes you are right. Mr. Black I hope you can accompany me to meet the Ministry." He said.

Suddenly there was a chill to the air, everyone looked behind them to see the Dementors heading towards them. Harry stepped forward and Dumbledore did also, they shouted. "Get back to the castle! Go now use my fireplace to get to the Ministry."

Dumbledore cast his Patronus which was a Phoenix, but it couldn't do much aganist the Dementors, Harry knew he needed to help. He thought of leaving the Dursleys forever and to join Sirius at his home and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!!" A silvery stag erupted out of the wand and sent a shockwave of energy at the Dementors. What happened surprised everyone. The dementors were crushed by the waves of energy. Others were just sent flying back and heading away from them. And some just simply dissapeared. When the stag stopped it walked back to Harry, what he didn't notice though was that Remus was behind him.

Remus looked on in awe. "Prongs?" He asked. The stag nodded before it disappeared. As soon as the stag dissapeared Harry turned around and started running to the castle with Dumbledore and Remus behind him.

They headed to the Hospital Wing, where Ron and Hermoine were. They turned to them when they walked in. "Sirius went to the Ministry right?" Harry asked. When they both nodded, he sighed with relief, then he turned to Dumbledore, who smiled with his eyes twinkling. He said in a cheeful voice, "Come Harry, I believe we should go wait up in my office. We will wait up for Sirius."

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did the fireplace light back up and Sirius came in and ran to Harry and hugged him, while cheering. "I'm free! I'm actually free!" He was dancing around the room with Harry laughing at his antics.

Dumbledore wasn't being very successful at keeping his laughter at bay. But there was a knock at the door and Professor Lupin walked in. "So I see you are free then Padfoot?" He asked.

Harry looked at Sirius, "Your Padfoot of the Marauders?" He asked astonished.

Sirius nodded, "Professor Lupin was Moony, Peter was Wormtail and your dad was Prongs. There was a reason why we were called those. I was called Padfoot because I was a big black dog, Peter was called Wormtail because of him being able to become a rat, your dad was Prongs because he was a stag. And Remus here. He is called Moony because-." He looked over at Professor Lupin who sighed.

"The reason why I am called Moony is because I am a werewolf. I will understand if you hate me now for that." He said.

Harry looked at him, "So? What bad about being a werewolf, they only are different once a month. So why would I think any different of you."

But before he could answer, they heard someone coming up the stairs, when there was a knock at the door, Dumbledore said, 'enter'. Who entered was not someone Harry recognized but she looked vaguely familiar. And she had tears in her eyes when she saw Sirius and Remus. Harry also saw a 12 year old girl with her who he knew was in Ginnys year. She looked at Remus and Sirius. "Remus? Sirius?" She asked.

Sirius paled at this, and so did Remus. She looked at Harry and squealed. She ran to him and hugged him in a bone breaking hug. "Harry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby." She cried.

It was Sirius who first recovered from this, "Is it really you? Are you really here?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes its me Sirius. I didn't know you, Remus or Harry were alive though. I never left the house and I changed my last name to Hart after that Halloween night."

Harry looked at Sirius and asked, "Sirius who is she?"

Sirius wasn't paying attention though because he was looking at the girl who was hiding behind the womens leg, "Who is she?" He asked.

The women looked at the girl, and nodded. The girl ran to Sirius and hugged him saying, "Daddy!"

Everyone except the women was shocked at this, "I was 2 months pregnant I found out when you dissapeared that night." She said as she hugged Sirius also.

Harry who was shocked still at this asked once again, "Sirius who is she?"

Sirius this time answered, "Her name is Samantha Black or before she was married it was Samantha Potter. She is not only your godmother, but she was your dads sister." He explained.

Sam said, "This is your cousin also, her name is Sabrina Beatrice Black." She said

Samantha grabbed Harry and hugged him. And for the first time in his living memory Harry could was in a family that loved him. And he couldn't be any happier.

A/N: I know this chapter is probably kinda lame also, but both these new stories will get better. I promise. Samantha also doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Angellove727 so the credit of Samantha goes to her and so does Sabrina, she helped me come up with the name. And credit goes to LilacKamiya for helping me come up with a title for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter will have the Quidditch World Cup in it. Just not sure when or still if. It will have the death eater attack but it won't have the match itself. Because I will admit it I am horrible at doing this kind of stuff. And we all have read 100s of times the game anyway.

It was the first day of the Summer Holidays and the day that Harry was going to get all his stuff that remained at the Dursleys. Which wasn't much.

When they knocked at the front door, Petunia answered it. When she saw who it was her eyes widened and she stuttered, "What do you want? Why are you back here? I thought since your miserable godfather was free now that you would leave us alone."

Harry and Sam were furious about this, but Sirius just smiled and said, "Why don't you let us in so we can get Harrys stuff and then we will be going."

If Harry hadn't been paying attention he would have missed his aunts eyes softening and then turning around to look behind her, before turning back with a sneer, that Harry knew was fake. "Well thats too bad, because we either burned or destroyed everything the freak had when we found out that we didn't have to deal with him anymore. So if you are done here, I don't want to deal with you lot anymore." And she slammed the door in their faces.

Harry was hurt, there was only thing in this house that he wanted, it was letters from his parents that Dumbledore had given to him. He was in such a rush last summer to get out of the house, that he forgot the letters altogether. He didn't even notice that he was led away from the house or when they apperated away. When they arrived at their destination, Harry looked up and saw they were at the Burrow. Harry saw the Weasly children outside waiting for them, but when they saw the look in Harrys eyes they rushed forward, Ginny at the front. "Harry what happened?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at them, "They burned everything, I had left behind there which wasn't much. But the stuff meant a lot to me. The stuff I left behind were letters my parents had written to me, a few of them from my mom was from when she was pregnant with me." Everyone nodded, Harrys most prized possesions were the ones his parents left behind for him.

When they got him back inside he sat with them in the living room and they talked, Harry barely realized he had laid his head on Ginnys shoulder, who was blushing furiously at this. Ron and the twins were looking smugly at Ginny and Harry who had apparently fallen asleep with his head still on her shoulder. "Stop with those looks you three, Harry deserves comfort, and if I can be there for him. I will be." Ginny said.

What none of them knew, was that Harry was still awake and startled by this. He really did feel comfortable there on Ginnys shoulder. He just wouldn't admit it to anyone, maybe Ron and Hermoine but noone else. He just sat there with his head on her shoulder. He eventually did doze off.

When he woke up, he realized he was laying down on the couch at the Burrow. He noticed he was covered up also by a blanket and it was dark out. He saw a blur on the floor laying next to the couch. When he got his glasses on, he saw that it was Ginny. She looked so peaceful sleeping next to the couch. He guessed that she was keeping guard of him, which he was grateful for.

He noticed how her hair was flared out around her, as she slept. He found he liked watching her sleep, "So Harry, are you going to sit there and watch me sleep or do you want to talk?" Ginny asked.

Harry jumped, startled. He blushed, "How did you know I was awake?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and said, "Mom put a spell on you to alert her and me when you woke up." She said.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Well thank you for sitting with me, I really do appreciate it." He said. He had never had anyone watch over him like this. Whenever he was sick or something he would be put in his cupboard so he wouldn't be a bother to anyone. When Madam Pomfrey first took care of him in the Hospital Wing he was extremely surprised, he didn't think anyone would care for him.

Ginny sat down next to him and said, "I was happy to. You finally have a family and I am grateful to you for what you did for me in my 1st year." She said. "I can't thank you enough."

Harry blushed, and looked at her and noticed now how pretty she really was, he brushed a peice of hair out of her face and she blushed, Harry thought she looked even prettier, before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her.

She was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. They were kissing for several moments, when they stopped they heard a person clearing their throat behind them. They looked behind them and found Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly standing there, Mr. Weasly looked amused, and Mrs. Weasly was smiling at them.

(A/N: Look at the coupling up top, this is a Harry/Ginny fanfic, and plus I said things would be different.)

"Well I see you two are comfortable, so are you two together now?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

Harry looked at Ginny who looked ready to bolt, she seemed scared that that was only a one time deal, but he couldn't do that to her. Deep down he had feelings for her that wasn't brotherly. "Yes, yes we are Mrs. Weasly." Harry said.

Ginny flung her arms around Harry and kissed him soundly on the lips. Mrs. Weasly cleared her throat, but didn't get a response this time. "HEY! You two save it for another time, Harry I don't think you want Ginnys brothers to walk in on you kissing their sister." She said.

"Whos kissing Ginny?" Said a voice behind them. Harry and Ginny jumped apart now, and saw Fred and George there, staring at Harry and Ginny with a mischevious glint in their eyes. "Ah, so dear Harry is the one who was kissing Ginny. Harry may we have a word with you?" Harry gulped.

Ginny stood up and gave them her best impression of her mother, "Now don't you dare lay a finger on them or else I will hex you and not remove it for a month!" She said.

Fred and George paled and gulped, and they nodded. Harry followed them out of the room. They told Harry to go back up to his and Rons room. So he did, when he got there he noticed Ron was getting dressed, "Morning Harry, whats up?" Harry just sat down on the camp bed he had.

Fred and George walked in, followed by Percy and Ginny. Ginny walked over to Harrys bed and sat down on it. She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap, Ron didn't miss this. "Why are you two holding hands? Its not as if you two are together."

Fred smiled at this, "Actually dear brother, mom and dad found them kissing downstairs this morning. And Harry said they are a couple as of this morning. They were kissing when we walked in also."

Harry who was expecting Ron to get angry at this wasn't expecting what happened next. Ron went over to Harry and hugged him saying, "Just make sure you never hurt her. Or you will have six angry brothers and one angry father and a very angry mother to deal with. You have heard our moms howlers." Harry paled at this mention of howlers and so did everyone else who heard the howler Mrs. Weasly had sent Ron.

A/N: I'm sorry but I am having a lot of trouble with this chapter so I am skipping a while.

--July 31st--

Everyone had gathered for Harrys birthday, he was fourteen and this was his first birthday with loving people around him since he was a year old.

Sirius had turned to Harry and said, "So Harry what did you want most of all for your birthday? I know you finally got a girlfriend, a loving family and great friends but what else do you want.

Harry thought about this, the one thing he did want most of all was for his parents to be here. But he knew he would never get that wish.

Harry was about to answer when he there was a knock at the door of Grimmauld Place, Harry looked over at the people there for his birthday party, they just looked at him smiling. Harry had a feeling they knew who it was, and they weren't telling. Sirius said to him, "Go ahead Harry and answer the door."

Harry got up and unbolted the locks on the door, when he opened the door he wasn't expecting who it was. When he saw who it was he felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe who it was, he had only seen pictures of her, but here she was standing in front of him.

"Mom?"

A/N: This story is dedicated to my beta readers even though they aren't really, they just help me come up ways to get ideas of mine to work. They are LilacKamiya and Angellove727. This story is dedicated also to Angellove727 because she is a huge fan of Sirius and she always wanted to see him be freed that night.

I know most ideas where Lily comes back are good, but this idea is solely my own of how she came back. I guarantee you noone has used this character or spell.


End file.
